mras_mafiafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
M MRVertez
m_MRVertez oraz historia gildii MRAS oraz MAFII m_MRVertez - twórca gildii MRAS (Mroczni Asasyni), która działa od 2010 r. do teraz. Jest on jednym z pięciu założycieli owej gildii (w całej ekipie znajdowali się m_MRVertez, KubixTV, Dj_Kamcio21, Grzonex i TheGamerPVP), lecz to on był uznawany za lidera. Początkowo MRAS było zwykłą grupą pięciu osób, które były dla siebie niczym bracia, jednakże od 2012 r. gildia zaczęła się rozrastać. Nowymi osobami w owej grupie byli Undercraft, Piratka24 oraz m_MRLukario, z czego tylko Piratka24 już do niej nie należy. Miesiąc po dołączeniu powyższej trójki w gildii został ustanowiony nowy system Kage. Nadano pięcioro pierwszym członkom MRAS tytuł Kage, który upoważniał ich do wydawania każdego rozkazu pozostałym członkom gildii i nieważne, co by to było, dana osoba musiała wykonać ten rozkaz. Zaraz po ustanowieniu nowego systemu m_MRVertez nakazał pozostałym Kage zrobić wielką rekrutację do gildii. Każde z nich miało stworzyć po jednej gildii liczącej 25 osób, a on sam był w gildii z pierwszymi trzema rekrutami, których uznał za swych pierwszych "uczniów" (lub też "diamenty przyszłości"). Niestety sześć miesięcy po rekrutacji członkowie gildii zaczęli się kłócić, a nawet konkurować ze sobą i z tego powodu podzielili się oni na pięć części, z czego każda z nich znajdowała się pod dowództwem Kage. m_MRVertez postanowił zmienić losy gildii, dlatego w 2013 r. utworzył piąty oddział MRAS zwany MAFIĄ. Owa grupa uważa za swój dom serwer Minecraft o adresie Sky-Block.pl, czyli tam, gdzie powstała. Minęły dwa lata, a m_MRVertez powoli stawał się coraz ważniejszą osobą na owym serwerze. MAFIA zaczęła stanowić władzę na serwerze, a ponadto w 2014 r. utworzyła pierwszą grupę, która działała na gildiach, a w jej skład wchodzili m_MRVertez, Natarmen, MCU (__ZSRR__), Thrall, Marlena982, Lipton13, małpka000, TheOlcia12, DeFive, Chilllax i SHEIKER. W międzyczasie grupa walczyła o władzę nad serwerem, który traktowali jak dom. W jego obronie zwycięsko walczyli z wieloma grupami, co sprawiło, że MAFIA stała się największą grupą w historii serwera. Niestety z czasem uległa pomniejszeniu. Z początku odszedł SHEIKER, potem Olcia, a następnie małpka i Lipton. Na końcu odeszli Thrall i DeFive, po czym wszystko się zmieniło. Jeśli chodzi o Sky-Block.pl, m_MRVertez był najpotężniejszą osobą na serwerze. Posiadał wszystko, począwszy od pierwszego miejsca w rankingu, aż po najwspanialszy obraz na serwerze. Sama MAFIA miała łącznie pięć wysp pośród pierwszych dziesięciu w rankingu. Niestety w 2016 r. m_MRVertez został okradziony z jego kont, co sprawiło, że MAFIA odeszła ze Sky-Block.pl na dwa lata. W międzyczasie do MAFII doszli nowi członkowie, a jednym z nich był tak zwany Alienix (o reszcie ciężko wspominać, dlatego zostaną pominięci). Ekipa nieco się odbudowała i działała razem przez parę miesięcy, a nawet podpisała sojusz z gildią ACAB. Potem jednak m_MRVertez i Natarmen pokłócili się, co poskutkowało pierwszym upadkiem oddziału MAFII. Dwa tygodnie po upadku MAFII m_MRVertez postanowił stworzyć nową ekipę. Przeprowadził nową rekrutacje i przyjął następujące osoby: Kookooss, Magic, Kemys, Youener, Konrad, pewelo, McRyy999 i kaspus. W ekipie był też Chilllax, który zawsze pozostawał wierny MAFII. Po tej rekrutacji po raz pierwszy w historii MRAS nowy skład MAFII walczył z GES (dawny skład), w którego skład wchodzili MCU i Natarmen, a także wszystkie pominięte wcześniej osoby. Walki trwały kilka edycji na serwerze Dragon-Survival.eu, lecz nowa MAFIA pozostała jedyną grupą na serwerze. Niestety pech nie opuścił m_MRVerteza, gdyż po wygranej wojnie ekipa chciała więcej walki, dlatego odeszła od niego i stworzyła nową gildię. Po odejściu towarzyszy m_MRVertez postanowił nie tworzyć już więcej gildii, jednakże jego decyzje zmienił Krycha_yt. Stworzyli oni nową ekipę, w której skład wchodziły trzy gildie i jedna akademia. Niestety Krycha i część jego ludzi dokonało największego oszustwa w historii gildii, niszcząc wszystkie powyższe oddziały. Jenak to nie powstrzymało działań i sprawiło, że m_MRVertez postanowił stworzyć nową, lepszą ekipę. W 2017 r. m_MRVertez stworzył Zjednoczone MRAS, w którego skład wchodzili m_MRVertez, Szymon_66, Uciu69, Lipton13, Marciaq, Julka, m_MRLukario, Undercraft, McRyy999, Natarmen, MCU, Alienix, Elektra i Exrad. Co prawda Uciu69 odszedł z ekipy, by dołączyć do zupełnie innej grupy, zaś reszta gildii skupiła się na odzyskaniu domu MAFII. W 2018 r. Zjednoczone MRAS rozpoczęło podbój serwera cubegame.pl na trybie Bed Wars. Po wielu walkach MRAS stało się najbardziej dominującą grupą na tym trybie. Parę miesięcy później m_MRVertez odzyskał swoje konto oraz słynne obrazy, przywracając MAFII jej dom. Na nieszczęście na serwerze pojawiła się mała grupka "buntowników" (Kwiatuszek, Irishka, Thafu i Elkaktuso), z którą MAFIA walczyła o ponowną władzę nad serwerem. Krótko po rozpoczęciu nowej walki wojna szybko się zakończyła, gdyż kwiatuszek otrzymała bana na siedem lat, a MAFIA przejęła ponownie kontrolę nad Sky-Block.pl. Toż po przejęciu kontroli nad serwerem do MAFII przyłączyły się nowe osoby (EniNova i Zaad), a także powrócił do nas SHEIKER, który po zasłużeniu się dla MAFII wrócił do MRAS MAFIA i zdobył tytuł Sławnego. Krótko po tym do MRAS powrócili Kookooss i Kemys, jednakże szybko dopuścili się oszustwa. Po dłuższym czasie MAFIA Sky-Block.pl przejęła kontrolę nad grupą A_Jokera zwaną L.A.B. Jego samego tytułując dyrektorem ośrodka i tym sposobem zyskując kontrolę nad całym serwerem. Po jakimś czasie MRAS zaczęła rekrutować nowych techników do grupy, co przyczyniło się do dodania wielu utalentowanych i inteligentnych osób, takich jak Buczer, Dawid czy Julka. Jednak z powodu kłótni pomiędzy Alienixem i McRyy666 cały plan zawiódł i owi technicy odeszli. To przyczyniło się również do usunięcia Alienixa i McRyy666 z MRAS, tym samym wydalając ich z MRAS MAFIA ELITE. Niedługo po tym pech MRAS zniknął wraz z powrotem Szymon_66 z zawieszenia oraz Exrada na gildiach. Widząc powrót niektórych osób m_MRVertez zdecydował się tymczasowo dołączyć do gildii KFNK, by zdobyć nowych ludzi dla MRAS, dzięki czemu do gildii dołączył BreqiuYT. Krótko po tym m_MRVertez otworzył rekrutację, dzięki której do gildii doszli EST, Taboreto, xKamyczekkk i KrzychuPeja05. Jakiś czas później m_MRVertez, chcąc odbudować MRAS, postanowił przywrócić do niej Uciu69, dzięki czemu reprezentował on gildię jako Kid Mod na Dragon-Survival.eu, co pomogło gildii odbudować się po wielu stratach. W trakcie odbudowy MRAS MAFIA m_MRVertez dodał SHEIKER i Szymon_66 do MRAS MAFIA ELITE, żeby umocnić gildię. Po dłuższym czasie MRAS MAFIA utraciło sporo ludzi. Odszedł Uciu a marcia została wyrzucona za zdrade. Nastąpił jednorazowy powrót MRAS MAFIA 1 jednakże nie trwał on długo. Krótko potem po powstaniu MRAS MAFIA 8 którym dowodził nowy Generał gildi Sheiker m_MRVertez pozbawił pozostałych kage ich rang oraz utworzył MRAS 2. EniNova oraz sheiker otrzymali tytuły kage a do tego kookooss powrócił do MRAS dajac gildi ostatnia nadzieje na odbudowe. '''m_MRVertez i inni członkowie MRAS MAFIA''' '''''MRAS MAFIA ELITE:''''' '''''Aktualni członkowie MRAS MAFIA [gildie] :''''' '''''MRAS MAFIA Technicy:''''' '''''MRAS MAFIA DJ:''''' '''''MRAS MAFIA Budowniczy:''''' '''''MRAS MAFIA Jagodowy Dżem:''''' '''''Czlonkowie MRAS MAFIA [Skyblock]:''''' '''''Byli Członkowie MRAS MAFIA ELITE:''''' '''''Byli członkowie MRAS MAFIA [gildie]:''''' '''''Byli Członkowie MRAS MAFIA [skyblock]:''''' Kariera administratora TS3: Kariera administratora TS3: ( nie podam IP bo tam ddosy sa i złodzieje ) ( dla tego odeszłem <3 ): -1 miesiąc Test Admin -1 miesiac Serwer Admin -6 miesięcy Super Serwer Admin Dragon-ts.eu: -2 Miesiace Junior Support -1.5 Miesiąca Support Lagunaspeak.pl -1.5 miesiaca vROOT -1 dzien + Kariera YT: Link do kanału: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCAirS0M2TPcNHc6X2-ej_Hg Dnia 3 lutego 2018 m_MRVertez wstawił na yt swój pierwszy film o jego wymarzonej walce. Pewnego dnia sprawdził ilosc wyświetlen która nieco go zszokowała. Postanowił wiec zacząc nagrywac razem z Zjednoczonym MRAS. Do nagrywek głównie dołączaja Marciaq i Lipton13 ale dosć często widac nawet Szymon_66 i pozostała cześc Zjednoczonego MRAS. Aktualna łączna ilość wyświetlen: -1.242 Aktualna ilość subskrypcji: -113 Lista planów MAFI stworzynych do masowego działania przeciwko lub dla serwerów Minecraft -Plan Zeta: Plan polegający na masowym niszczeniu serwera. ( Używane w czasach 2012-2014. Plan powrócił w 2016 roku tylko na potrzeby materiałów Podbijanie serwera i Ogłoszenia parafialne które sa na moim kanale ) -Plan Omega Zulu: Plan polegajacy na przejeciu serwera o ip ************ -Plan A: Plan polegający na rozpoznaniu serwera np: Jakie pluginy, jaki drop. -Plan B: Stworzony dla beki żeby wkuriwc Gandafluxa w 2016 roku ( nie ma do niego działania ) Rangi MRAS MAFIA na innych serwerach: '''''Marciaq:''''' mctc.pl (trollcraft) -Pomocnik -Super Pomocnik -Moderator '''''Chilllax:''''' Vertez.pl -Tester Dragon-Survival.eu -Pomocnik (3 Razy) -Pomocnik + -Mega Pomocnik -Kid Mod '''''MCU:''''' Dragon-Survival.eu -Pomocnik -Pomocnik + -Mega Pomocnik '''''Uciu69:''''' Dragon-Survival.eu -Pomocnik -Pomocnik + -Mega Pomocnik -Kid Mod '''EniNova:''' Sky-block.pl -Moderator '''''PolishRasta:''''' Sky-block.pl -Moderator '''''Wolfen (Elkaktuso):''''' Sky-block.pl -Moderator '''''TheOlcia12:''''' Sky-block.pl -Moderator '''''KanshGames:''''' Sky-block.pl -Budowniczy '''''Alienix:''''' Pokecraft.pl -Helper '''''Zaad:''''' Sky-block.pl -Helper '''''Taboreto:''''' Dragon-Survival.eu -Mega Pomocnik '''''xKamyczekkk:''''' Dragon-Survival.eu -Pomocnik '''''U_4:''''' Dragon-Survival.eu -Pomocnik Mistrzostwa i zdobycia MRAS MAFIA: Sky-block.pl: Mistrz areny (9) - Raf0707 (3) - m_MRVertez (1) - Xifuji (3) - Panda36 (1) - Ostry16 (1) Mistrz Mafi (1) (pierwszy) - m_MRVertez, Chilllax i Ostry16 (1) Mistrz Teamów (3) (pierwszy) - TheOlcia12 i Xifuji (2) - Ostry16 i Chilllax (1) Challenger o tytuł mistrza (3) - TheOlcia12 (1) - Lipton13 (1) - Raf0707 (1) Mr. Diamond in the bank (1) (pierwszy) - Xifuji (1) Ms. Diamond in the bank (1) (pierwsza) - TheOlcia12 (1) Teamy MRAS MAFIa: